SasoDei Marriage
by 10Danna01
Summary: What happens when Deidara is about to Marry the wrong person? Will Sasori speak out and ruin the wedding, or will he try and stop the love of his life from marrying the wrong man? Fluff only!


SasoDei: The Marriage

~Sasori's Point of View~

I watch hesitantly, standing in the back of the church by the other guys. Looking down I look at my black and white tuxedo, I felt like I was being strangled. I really didn't want to be here, I look up at the music starts. That's when I see him, he looks so dashing. He is walking down the aisle with Hidan, who is wearing his tuxedo open to show his chest. I look up, my eyes meeting with the groom. Itachi. I was at Deidara's wedding; I still remember when Deidara asked me to be his best man. The same day my heart shattered to pieces. Deidara wore his hair how he always did, a fringe over is eye, and chunk of it in a high ponytail on the top of his head. His visible, blue eye was shining with excitement. I can't help but frown, but who wouldn't be happy at a wedding. Well I guess me because the love of my life is marring the wrong man, I loved Deidara for a very long time. I still remember the day I was about to confess these feelings to him.

_~Flash Back~_

_ I look up when my name is shouted, I feel my heart thud against my ribcage. Deidara, I feel myself smile. "Danna I have wonderful news un!" He said with a big smile on his face, I couldn't help but forget my previous plans. I was sitting in an empty class room, building up the courage to ask the blond out. I was pouring my feelings into a cheesy love note when he approached me, hiding the note behind my back. "What is it Brat" I said, calling him by his nickname. He just stuck his tongue out at me, when he started blushing. I was about to say something when he interrupted me. "Danna Itachi asked me out, now we are dating!" He said cheerfully. I literally flinch back, I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. "O-oh that's great Deidara." I say in a false cheery voice, but on the inside I felt so empty. "I was wondering if you could help me pick out an outfit, I have a date with him tonight un." He said with hopeful eyes. "Sorry Dei, I have a lot of homework. But I bet Hidan would love too." I say with a fake apologetic voice. "Oh okay Danna, thanks though," He said with a smile and ran out of the class room looking for the albino. I crumpled up the love note, just like how my heart was._

_~Flash Back Over~_

Now here I was, his best man while Hidan gave him away to Itachi. I loathed that bastard; he was abusive and even cheated on Deidara. I held and comforted the blond, and he always went back to Itachi. And now, I am losing him forever. I was so zoned out I didn't relies that the priest had started to talk. I didn't even want to listen; my heart hurt so much my chest felt heavy. My ears perked up though when the priest finished his sentence: "Let them speak now or forever hold their peace." I bit my bottom lip, I wanted to scream my lungs out to stop. I watch Deidara's face carefully, when I noticed a bruise on his neck. That was a choke bruise, that's it I can no longer be silent. "STOP!" I shout, drawing the weddings guest attention. Itachi shot me a sharp glare, but Deidara looked at me confused. There were a lot of whispers amongst the guests, I stepped forward. I walk up to Deidara, I caresses his cheek then move his hair that was hiding the mark. "Deidara are you truly, utterly happy with a guy who hurts you. Who cheated on you, being unfaithful?!" I nearly shout.

The crowd gasps, the priest taking a step back. Deidara's eyes flickered between me and Itachi, he opened his mouth to say something but I continued. "Deidara I've loved you sense high school." I watch as his eyes widen, a blush dusting his cheeks. "I would never treat you this way." I say, my fingers tracing the purple and yellow that decorated his skin. He shudder under my touch, I could feel it. "I would never, ever do this to you. I would never strike or hurt you in anyway emotionally and physically." I say softly. I brush my fingers against his cheeks, which were now wet with tears. "D-Danna." The sculptor hiccupped. "I promised to protect you, when I was young. I wish I had acted sooner, but I'm doing it now." I say sending a glare at Itachi, who had his hands balled into fists. I glare back, "How could you ever do this to someone who is as kind and fragile as Deidara?" I ask, the church going silent except for Deidara sniffles. Itachi reached into his tux, in one second he had a knife and in the next charged at the blond. I hear yelling, acting on my own will I get in the way. I let out a yelp as the knife imbeds into my shoulder, I stagger but stay in front of Deidara who was yelling my name.

I see Pein run up to us, tackling Itachi to the ground Hidan helping him. "Danna why?!" Dei asked in disbelief, now standing in front of me. I grab the blade handle and pull the knife out with a cry of pain, falling to my knees in pain. "DANNA!" Deidara screamed kneeling in front of me. "Because I love you so much Deidara." I say, grabbing his hand. Said blond had tears streaming down his face, I reach a shaky hand up and wipe them away. "Shh don't cry, I will be fine." I say getting dizzy, I was losing blood. Paramedics burst into the church, immediately I was forced into a stretcher Deidara fallowing behind me. Deidara holds my hand the entire way to the hospital, I do my best to stay awake and comfort him at the same time. Not an easy task, but I manage to get him to stop crying. I get rushed into the emergency room, Deidara had to stay behind to answer questions. I watch as he looks at me worriedly, but then fallows the police officer.

I can't remember how many stitches I got, but it wasn't pretty. After I was stitched up, and regained feeling in my arm Deidara entered my room. He walked up to me quietly, sitting next to my bed. "How are you feeling un?" he asks softly, grabbing my hand. I give him a weak smile, I squeeze his hand. "I feel fine, now that I know you are safer," I reply and with my good hand I pull him down over me, on my good side. He instantly cuddles up to me, luckily I didn't have a heart monitor or it would be beeping like crazy. I pull him closer, kissing his temple. "Deidara, I know there are probably a lot of un answered questions, and your are probably unsure of what to do." I start lifting his chin so he looks at me, a blush covering his face. "But I do love you, and I will do anything to make sure you are safe. I want to be with you Deidara, and I don't want to jump in so fast. But I want you to move in with me." I say, moving his fringe so I can see both eyes. "Danna, I'm so sorry! I wished I knew how you felt or I never would have almost married him un!" Deidara yelled, hiding his face into my chest.

I pet his hair, trying to call him down. I let out a gentle sigh, pulling him closer. We stay silent except for Deidara's occasional sob. I close my eyes, about to fall asleep when I hear the door open. Pein and Hidan walked into the room, and were now observing us. "Confession and a stabbing at a wedding that is a new one," Hidan said. I glare at him, and Pein elbows him in the side. "Ah! Fucker!" Hidan hisses, then looks at Deidara. Deidara rolls over so he can see his friends, I drape my good arm around his waist. "So Deidara, Itachi will be in jail for a long time for attempt of murder." Pein said grabbing his attention. Deidara nodded, "I'm not going back to him this time un" Deidara whispered, "I'm moving in with my Danna." He said softly moving his back closer to me. I smile and kiss his cheek, "Glad to hear that," I say. Deidara giggled, Pein gave a soft smile, while Hidan gagged and the sappy-ness. Things were finally looking up, I get to be with the one I love.

~A Year Later~

"Do you Sasori take Deidara to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" The priest asked me, as I stared into Deidara's beautiful blue eyes. "I do," I say smiling watching as tears of joy slide down my soon to be husbands cheeks. "And do you Deidara, take Sasori to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" He said once more looking at Deidara. "I do un." He nearly whispered. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man, and man. You may kiss your husband." The priest finished closing his book. I lean in and kiss Deidara gently on the lips, pulling him close to me.

We kiss for a while, while the guests clap and cheer for us. We break apart, Deidara is crying softly. I wipe his tears away, and pull him close. "I love you Deidara," I say softly in his ear. "I love you too Danna un." Deidara whispered pulling me into another kiss. We break from the kiss, walking down the aisle as guest's throws rice above our heads. We get outside; quickly Deidara throws his flowers into the crowd. I don't even look to see who it is, but we get into the car which says "Just got Married" on the window. I pull Deidara onto my lap as and kiss as the guest wave goodbye as we drive away.

~end~


End file.
